The Box
by Leesie Love
Summary: "What's this?" she asked, "Did your parents buy this for one of the girls? I swear they just bought them those ridicules mini matching couches and more of those ugly head bands. They have so many ugly headbands. I swear they're spoiling them too much, they don't give a damn about jewelry they're babies for heaven's sake." "Okay Deku relax your ass."


Okay so this is my FIRST EVER post for the fandom! Really want to shout out Roseflight for giving it a read over to make sure my crushing anxiety didn't deem it un-postable.  
Also to the Discord for really giving me the confidence to write again in the first place.

As always, I own nothing! Enjoy!

"What's this?" she asked picking up the small box that was sitting on her side of the bed, "Did your parents buy this for one of the girls? They already buy them an outfit every time they come by. They can't keep buying them stuff, we're running out if space. I swear they just bought them those ridicules mini matching couches and more of those ugly head bands. They have so many ugly headbands. I swear they're spoiling them too much, they don't give a damn about jewelry they're babies for heaven's sake." She muttered.

Her husband, who laid on the other side of the bed, picked up the box and pulls her wrist down for her to join him, "Okay Deku relax your ass."

She stifles a giggle in order to remain serious. "Who's the box for?"

"Isn't obvious who the box is for?" he asks raising an eyebrow. He flipped it open and his eyes flicked over to her. It was a simple pink stone set in gold with a ring of halo diamonds all around it. It was very flashy in the light.

She smiled for a moment, "It's beautiful." She settles into the pillows and takes the box looking more carefully at the ring.

He watched her examine it, "I got it made for you."

"You know I don't need things like this." She says softly.

He rolls his eyes and struggles not to be short with her, "I know you don't. I want to give this to you."

"Why?"

He grunts as he was slowly starting to lose his patience with her, "Why can't you just take the danm ring?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Why is it pink?"

"You like pink?" he stated obviously.

She nodded in agreement, "I do."

"So?"

She crossed her arms and sighed, "So why do I need a ring?"

He groaned and pinched the bridge off his nose. He knew his wife— he knew he couldn't just give her an expensive piece of jewelry without a reason. "You just gave birth to my second kid, I just thought you deserved it."

Her eyebrows raised, "Really Katsuki there are so many other useful things we could be buying right now."

He really thought, with the exhaustion of not one but two babies, that she would just take it and be happy. He was evidently wrong. "It's got nothing to do with money, damnit. It's just, you know, you don't have one."

She looked confused, "I don't have what?"

"A ring." He raged.

"I do. It's right here." She deadpanned holding up her left hand to showcase the plain gold band around her finger.

He took a deep breath continued, "Yeah but you don't have an engagement ring."

She pointedly moved the box in her hand as she spoke, "I don't need an engagement ring we've been married for ten years."

He took another deep breath and spoke in what he thought was a calm tone, "We eloped on a whim and I never gave you one."

She wrinkled her eyebrows, "Why do you care all of a sudden?"

He took the box from her hand, "Because I just fucking do okay?" He pulled her back to his chest and held the ring at eye level. "It's a Pink Tanzanite stone. Lady at the store said it was the October birth stone. There's twelve diamonds around it. We been together twelve years."

"Really?" she asked in awe. But she still made no move to take it.

He rested his chin on her shoulder, "Do you really hate it that much?"

Ouch. She defiantly felt the hurt in his voice. "I don't hate it. I just don't understand it."

"A few weeks ago before you gave birth, you made a comment to the press. They asked you for if you missed wearing your wedding ring, then they asked you if you save your engagement ring for special occasions 'cause they never seen you in it. You told them you never had one. And you seemed upset about it at the time."

"I wasn't upset." She twisted around to look at him.

"Don't lie to me." He argued staring daggers into her.

She glared back with just as much viciousness, "Your mother told you, didn't she?"

"Maybe," He spat, crossing his arms over his chest.

She sighed and fiddled with the hem of his shirt, "She asked me if I was upset that her idiot son never really proposed to me and never gave me a ring."

"What did you say?" he huffed. He was more than confident that he was staining nitroglycerine on the box.

She hummed, then placed her hands onto his forearms, "At the time, maybe for a day, I thought that a ring would be nice, but I didn't need one. We eloped the next day." She smiled softly and looked at her left hand, "We didn't even wear our wedding bands—we haven't worn them until recently."

"That was because of the media." he mumbled.

She wound her hands around his neck, her post-baby stomach pushed up against his crossed arms, "Still, I just didn't feel like I was missing anything." She pushed her forehead against his, "I had you. And I had you to myself, what more could I have wanted?"

He blinked slowly and gritted, "So you want me to return the ring?"

She leaned back and reached for the box, "No. I want you to change the meaning of it."

His arms fell to hold her in his lap, "To what?"

She smiled as she looked into the open box, "You said it was October?" she flicked her eyes up to his, "The month both of the girls were born in?"

"Yeah."

"Seems more like a family ring to me," She said happily.

He snorted, "What the fuck is a family ring?"

"It's a reminder of how much you love me, and our girls." She smiled wildly kissing his nose.

He rolled his eyes, "I can get behind that. Now will you fucking put it on?"

She held out her hand for him and he slipped it above her wedding band.

"I love it." She beamed before pulling him into a soft kiss.

When they pulled apart he turned his head to look at the live footage of the baby monitor. "Sweet Cheeks will wake up in about two hours for her feed." He said suggestively.

"If we time it right, the other one won't wake up." She murmured catching his drift.

He raised his eyebrows, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"God I hope so." she slipped out of his lap and pulled back the covers.

He pulled out his phone and put on a timer. She snuggled into his side and they closed their eyes for a rare treat of sleep uninterrupted sleep together.


End file.
